gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Teenage Dream
Teenage Dream 'è una canzone scritta da ''Katy Perry ed è cantata da Blaine con gli Usignoli, nell'episodio Il primo bacio. E' il singolo con cui ha debuttato Darren Criss in Glee. Questo brano, inoltre, fa innamorare Kurt di Blaine, non appena lo vede. Come possiamo notare guardando il video della performance, Kurt ha una cotta per Blaine quasi subito dopo il termine dell'esibizione. Inoltre, mentre l'Usignuolo trascina Kurt verso l'aula con gli altri compagni, i due si tengono per mano e la musica di sottofondo è delicata e a tratti romantica, per rendere l'atmosfera a rallentatore più dolce. La cover di questa canzone ha avuto un successo strepitoso. Testo della canzone '''Blaine: You think I'm pretty Without any makeup on You think I'm funny When I tell the punchline wrong I know you get me So I let my walls come down, down Before you met me I was alright but things Were kinda heavy You brought me to life Now every February You'll be my Valentine, Valentine Blaine with The Warblers: Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance, until we die (The Warblers: Until we die) You and I, Blaine: will be young forever Blaine with The Warblers: You make me feel Blaine: Like I'm livin' a Blaine with The Warblers: Teenage dream Blaine: The way you turn me on Blaine with The Warblers: I can't sleep Blaine: Let's run away and Blaine with The Warblers: Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back Blaine with The Warblers: My heart stops Blaine: When you look at me Blaine with The Warblers: Just one touch Blaine: Now baby I believe Blaine with The Warblers: This is real Blaine: So take a chance and Blaine with The Warblers: Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back Blaine: We drove to Cali And got drunk on the beach Got a motel and Built a fort out of sheets I finally found you My missing puzzle piece I'm complete Blaine with The Warblers: Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance, until we die (The Warblers: Until we die) You and I, Blaine: will be young forever Blaine with The Warblers: You make me feel Blaine: Like I'm livin' a Blaine with The Warblers: Teenage dream Blaine: The way you turn me on Blaine with The Warblers: I can't sleep Blaine: Let's run away and Blaine with The Warblers: Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back Blaine with The Warblers: My heart stops Blaine: When you look at me Blaine with The Warblers: Just one touch Blaine: Now baby I believe Blaine with The Warblers: This is real Blaine: So take a chance and Blaine with The Warblers: Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back Blaine with The Warblers: I'm a get your heart racing In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me (The Warblers: Hands on me) In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight The Warblers: (Blaine): You make me feel (Yeah!) Like I'm livin' a (Like I'm livin' a) Teenage dream (Teenage Dream) The way you turn me on I can't sleep (I can't sleep) Let's run away and Blaine with The Warblers: Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back The Warblers: (Blaine): My heart stops (yeah!) Blaine: When you look at me Blaine and The Warblers: Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back Blaine with The Warblers: I'm a get your heart racing In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me The Warblers: In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Classifiche Curiosità *Il singolo è diventato uno dei più venduti su iTunes Store e il secondo brano ad essere arrivato al primo posto (precedentemente il primato spettò a Don't Stop Believin'). Dopo una sola settimana, questo record verrà infranto da'' Forget You'' di Gwyneth Paltrow; *In questa performance non è presente Jeff Sterling (Riker Lynch); *I ragazzi in sottofondo sono stati selezionati nell'università di Tufts, negli Stati Uniti; *La prima canzone di Blaine; *La prima canzone degli Usignuoli; *Una delle numerose canzoni di Katy Perry cantate nello show; *Il brano ha venduto oltre 55'000 copie digitali. *Questa canzone è stata cantata due volte in Glee. **La versione acustica di Fine di una storia segna la seconda volta che hanno ufficialmente rilasciato la stessa canzone due volte, ma con arrangiamenti diversi (Il primo è Don't Stop Believin'). **E 'la prima volta che la stessa canzone è stata rilasciata due volte con lo stesso cantante cantando le stesse parti. Galleria 006.JPG Teedream6.png 001.JPG Video Navigazione Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Glee: The Music Presents The Warblers Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack Categoria:Canzoni Usignoli Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two